


Push

by ZiziTopsider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, He's a sweet bean, I love Hanzo, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: Sometimes it's good to push boundaries.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Most missions didn’t go to plan, but they almost always ended successfully for you. 

This time, it didn’t.

Dust covered, bruised and bleeding, you crouched down to a clear spot in the rubble, tossing your broken staff to the side. Trying to assess your injuries as best as you could in the dim lighting, your partner put his bow to the side, kneeling on the ground. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves.

How you ended up here seemed nearly impossible months ago.

-

When you were working for a private security company, you overheard one of your co workers talking about Overwatch and how they were recruiting people to join their agency. They were looking for people skilled with different weapons outside of guns and knives. You yourself were handy with the bow, as well as a staff. Lessons and drills you practiced during your childhood and tournaments you attended flooded to the forefront of your mind. Maybe they were joking about taking on a job at Overwatch. Such a high class organization known for its elite soldiers and success stories didn’t just take anyone off of the street. They recruited who they wanted and pushed away others. That’s how you’ve always thought it, anyway.

After work, you sat on your couch, television turned down low as you looked over the openings they had on their employment page. Sure enough, you came across the listing that they were talking about and looked at the requirements. You scanned your eyes carefully over the words, making sure you didn’t miss anything, then looked once more when you realized it didn’t take much to qualify. In bold writing on the bottom, the words **‘CANDIDATES MUST BE ABLE TO PASS A 10 WEEK BASIC TRAINING COURSE OR HAVE DOCUMENTED HISTORY OF PRIOR MILITARY SERVICE IN ORDER TO QUALIFY FOR THIS POSITION’** scrolled above the ‘apply now’ button. You hesitated.

Was it such a good idea to carelessly apply? The worst they could say was no. If they rejected you, it was no skin off of your back. It was an endeavor you fought yourself over, something that could change your life for the better. You debated over submitting as your words dashed across the keyboard, entering your information and qualifications, being mindful to put tournament dates as well as links to videos of your skills in the details sections provided. You laughed to yourself when the work history section came up. You’ve been with your current job for two years, but before that was spent in a university for a degree your parents pushed you into that didn’t have a high job rate on the outside. Either you completed it, or they dumped the debt in your lap.

They did it anyway, but that was neither here nor there.

Finally, you proofread everything, making sure you spelled everything correctly, entered accurate dates and triple checked your phone number and email address. Pressing submit, you pushed your laptop from your lap to the coffee table, taking a sip of your wine, congratulating yourself on the leap of faith you took.

-

For the first week, you checked your phone, looking to see if a follow up email was sent, setting a special alarm for your app just in case anything came in. Then the second week, and a third. Two months flew by faster than you anticipated, but you tried to stay hopeful. Maybe they were just busy with other recruits? Maybe they needed to look over your references?

~~Maybe they laughed too hard at your old high school videos and threw your application away.~~

Whatever the delay was, you tried to push away the self doubt, covering shifts for your co workers and taking up jogging at the gym in your apartment building. Just in case, of course.

Finally, mid way through a day shift, your phone buzzed. The caller was restricted. Grimacing, you looked at the ID and sighed. Spam callers were at an all time high this time of year, and you weren’t falling for it. But then you froze.

This could be them!

Ducking around a corner, you cleared your throat, trying to calm your pulse and hoped your voice didn’t quiver as you spoke.

“This is Y/N.”

“Hello Y/N, this is Agent Quispe from Overwatch. Are you able to speak further at this moment? If not, I can call back at a later time.”

Your eyes lit up with excitement. Jumping up and down, you waved your phone in the air before you realized you never replied. “Yes, I’m able to speak right now. How are you?”

“Wonderful, thank you so much for asking! I hope you are doing well also. I was calling to let you know that we reviewed your application and saw your spectacular videos and wanted to extend an invitation to meet with two of our agents at a location of your choosing for an initial interview if that was alright with you.”

Ears buzzing, you tried to steady your breathing. This really was happening!

“That would be perfect. When would this interview happen?”

The conversation was brief. The two of you hammered out the minute details, verifying that the information you provided was still the same as your application, and settled on a cafe down the road from your apartment. Quispe told you the names of the agents you would be meeting with, but that went in one ear and out the other. They of course reassured you that all of the details of the phone call would be sent via email, and you couldn’t be more thankful.

Exchanging pleasantries, you ended the call, hopping one more time before you made a beeline for your manager’s office to request the time off.

-

The day of the interview made your stomach hurt with worry. The dress code was simple: business casual, but more casual than business. They expressed their desire to have you as relaxed and natural that you could be so that you wouldn’t be too nervous. It took a while, but you settled on a white blouse, light pink duster, jeans and sneakers. You styled your hair in a way that says ‘I’m cool, I’m hip’ even though the nerves coursing through you said otherwise.

What they didn’t know couldn’t hurt, right?

When the time came, you grabbed your wallet, keys and sunglasses, gave yourself a once over in the mirror and made your way out the door. The walk was shorter than you liked, but that was probably for the best. If it was any longer, you might have talked yourself right back into your apartment and under your covers.

The cafe you would be meeting them at was small. You chose it because it was more intimate. Most people who went there were lost in their own worlds, deep in work or personal conversations. The baristas always kept conversations short and to the point, but made killer drinks. First impressions for you were more than just in appearances. The right setting and delicious food could influence things in a positive way. You just hoped they were hungry.

Ordering a chai latte and a croissant, you sat at a booth near the door, scrolling your phone and taking light sips of your drink, glancing at the interview questions that you jotted down in your notes once more. The door chimed and you stopped, glancing up from your phone to see two men walk in. The first one that caught your eye was the taller of the two. Messy brown hair was hidden well under a cowboy hat. His off white linen shirt was hidden under a brown leather jacket, well worn jeans and cowboy boots. The other man was a bit more reserved. Jet black hair was tied neatly to the back, save a bang obscuring just enough of one eye to add to the mystery. One hand was tucked in his black jacket, while the other held a portfolio to his jeaned legs. He wiped his boots on the welcome mat, being sure not to make too much of a mess just in case he tracked in any dirt from outside.

Your heart hammered in your chest when they stepped in, chatting to each other, then looked in your direction. The taller of the two smiled at you and waved, walking in your direction. You stood up to greet him, but weren’t expecting to be overwhelmed with how warm his hand was and just how _good_ he smelled. The other man stood behind him, offering a polite smile and a nod in your direction.

Awkwardly, you held out your hand, then moved it to your side, nodding back to him and took your seat. The two of them slid into the booth, the first removing his hat while the other unbuttoned his jacket. You noted the detail in the cowboy hat, quirking a brow to the detailed designs on the brim.

Nice.

“You must be Y/N. My name is Agent McCree, and this here is my partner, Agent Shimada. I’m sorry if we kept you waiting too long. This place is kind of hard to find.”

You chuckled, taking a sip from your drink, fiddling with the cup holder. “Oh, don’t worry about it. This place is a bit of a hole in the wall. I chose it for that reason. Figured it’d be easier to talk if we were in a quieter place. Plus, it’s close to my apartment, so I don’t have to worry about taking a cab.”

McCree smiled, fiddling his fingers together. The way his brown eyes sparkled down at your eyes made you almost forget this was an interview and not a date. The firm sound of a portfolio slapping on the surface of the table brought you back to reality. Clearing his throat, Agent Shimada tucked his stray hairs away from his face, flipping a few pages over before he stopped at one displaying your details and driver’s license photo.

“Y/N, graduated top of your class in high school. You graduated NYU two years ago with a Bachelor’s degree in Business, but are currently working for a local security company. No convictions, no felonies. Why aren’t you working in a field you studied in?”

You choked on your latte.

Jamming an arm into his partner’s side, McCree waved his hand in the air, trying to calm you down. “Hanzo, you can’t start off a conversation this way, you know? We practiced how to deliver these questions in the car!”

Hanzo scoffed, rolling his eyes to his partner then turned his calculating stare to your direction. You shrank a bit in your seat. “Well, it’s a waste of potential if she studied a subject and isn’t doing anything about it. From what I can tell she has the ability to plan something, but doesn’t follow through with it.”

Raising your hand sheepishly, McCree turned to look at you, passing an apologetic look your way which you tucked into your memory bank for later fawning over the dreamy agent. “Actually, I tried. I took a year after school applying to different positions, but most of them want a person with 5 years previous experience as well as a degree to work for them. I attended six interviews in different cities and was rejected by all of them for lack of experience. My loans came due and my parents weren’t helping out with the payments anymore, so I applied to my current job and here we are.”

McCree turned to look at Hanzo who refused to meet his gaze. Nodding, he continued to look over the document, stopping over the ‘weapon of choice’ section and smirked. “It says here you have experience with the bow and staff. Which one would you reach for if they were in front of you right now?”

Your eyes lit up. You folded your hands together, rubbing your thumbs against each other. “It depends on the situation. For practice, I would choose the staff. For hunting or combat, the bow.”

This seemed like it was the correct answer. Hanzo smiled, chuckling to himself while McCree scratched his beard. “Well, would you look at that. Another person who knows their way around a bow, Han.”

“It is a fine weapon, Jesse. Maybe one day you’ll put your gun down and give it a shot.” Jesse laughed low, shaking his head.

“I’ll leave that up to you, and maybe her if she passes the interviews.”

The rest of the interview went by quickly. Of course, they went over and verified the information on paper to be true. They asked a variety of questions, from your hometown to your favorite color, music choices and blood type. Eventually, the three of you sat in a nearly empty cafe three hours later, talking and joking about everything and anything. The two men parted ways, Jesse pulling you in for a hug and Hanzo finally shaking your hand. You cleared off the table and tipped the baristas a hefty tip for keeping the booth taken for so long and made your way back to the apartment, hoping the interview went as well as you were feeling.

-

Another month went by after the interview before you heard anything from Overwatch. Two weeks after the first one, you chalked it up to a loss, but one of the best meetings you’ve had. It was Saturday, a day you reserved for chores. Dressed in sweats, old t shirt and slippers, you ran around your apartment dusting your bookshelves and lights, You swayed to the music that played from the television, spinning around and dipping your mop when the doorbell rang. Walking to the door, you wiped your hands on your pants, hoping it wasn’t your downstairs neighbor complaining about the sounds again.

With the way you were dressed, you wished it was.

From the peephole, a dashing smile and cowboy hat stuck out to you. You quickly unlocked and opened the door, holding it open just enough for you to see Jesse standing with his hands tucked in his blue jeans. He looked you over and laughed.

“Oh, sorry there darlin’. I didn’t mean to interrupt your cleaning.”

“Don’t worry about it! Come in!”

Holding the door open, he walked in, being mindful to kick off his boots before stepping any further. You offered him a pair of throwaway slippers which he took with a quick thanks. Reaching for the remote, you turned down the television, fumbling with the controller in your hands. “So, what brings you here?”

He smiled his warm smile and you just about melted to the floor right there. “Well, I was hoping you could pack your most important stuff and leave with me tonight, but I forgot most people need to give their jobs notice when they get a new one.”

From the mix of emotions on your face, he laughed when realization kicked in. “Wait, does that mean what I think it does?”

“Of course. We’ll do a more formal meeting once you meet the higher ups, but this is my informal invitation welcoming you to Overwatch, Agent Y/N.”

You got ready, taking a quick shower, packing a few clothes and sneakers into a duffel bag and locked your apartment up. You shot off an email to your landlord and your boss, then shut your phone off. The ride over to the airport was filled with the itinerary for your first day at the training facility. Jesse reassured you that your personal items in your apartment would be packed away in a secure storage facility and your lease would be paid in full.

After a long flight and equally long car ride, the two of you pulled into a covered carport. Jesse stepped out first, holding the door open for you while the driver grabbed your bag from the trunk. Your suitcase was taken to be searched, and you went off to begin the long paperwork process, getting your picture taken and issued uniform. Before you went to your room, Jesse gave you a map and list of facilities in the building just in case you needed anything extra.

“If you need anything, let me know. I’ll be more than happy to help.”

Smiling, you waved to him as he walked down the hall, then slid your door shut. Settling in with little fanfare, you tossed your clothes on the desk. Absolutely tired, you didn’t bother with pulling the sheets off of the bed, opting to just pass out instead.

-

Those 10 weeks were _brutal _, to say the least. You worked muscles you didn’t know you had, shot different guns you never imagined holding in your hands, and sparred for the first time with people you became fast friends with. Your training group started with 50 people, but by the final week, 25 of you remained. After everyone graduated, you were shipped off to another facility to begin training for your job. You were now a combat specialist working with hand held weapons. Though you handled weapons of all types, you ranked higher with non automatic ones.__

__You settled into the routine with relative ease, waking everyday at 4 for pt and breakfast, an hour in between for a shower, then work related classes from 8 to 2. You had the rest of the day to eat, attend non automatic weapons classes and sleep._ _

__Before you knew it, you were sitting in a meeting, preparing for your first heavy mission. The ones you went on before were simple. Go in, help people, thwart attackers and get out. You more than proved yourself in hand to hand combat, giving confidence in your leadership to throw you into something more intense than what you were used to, and you buzzed with excitement._ _

__You, along with two other agents who graduated with you sat together in the conference room, glancing through the papers in front of you. The door slid open with other agents filing in, but your eyes stopped at a familiar agent. Standing tall with one arm bare in his royal blue yukata, his covered arm tucked in the pocket of his matching hakama was Hanzo. The intricate gold detailing of the jacket amazed you, but you couldn’t help but stare at the intricate dragon tattoo on his arm._ _

__His current attire was vastly different than what he wore when the two of you first met, but it wasn’t a bad difference. You’ve seen him in passing, but never really mustered up the willpower to approach him outside of what was required, but if you ever got the chance to, you’d ask him about it. He looked around the room to the other agents, nodding in their direction before he turned to you._ _

__Flashing the faintest smirk, he nodded, taking a seat towards the back of the room. Turning away, you fiddled with your rather plain looking uniform shirt, wondering if you’d ever get the chance to wear normal clothes to work, or if that was reserved for top agents._ _

__The mission was simple. Everyone in the room was heading to Malta to help secure and rescue a group of agents who were kidnapped during a humanitarian aid mission. Your role was to work side by side with two other agents in sneaking in to detain and eliminate the enemy. When the building was secure, the ‘heavy hitters’ or tanks would clean up the mess, assist in extraction and have everyone out of the building and the island in 5 hours._ _

__Looking over the list, you saw your name next to two others. One was your classmate Durnin. She was an ace with the rifle, but also worked wonders with small side arms. Then, you saw his last name, Shimada. Swallowing hard, you looked over once more to make sure you were reading it correctly._ _

__The last mission you were on with Hanzo, he made it a point to tell you incorrect positioning, spoke over you and made you second guess your shot. When you finally got over your nerves and collected yourself, you hit a key target, securing your teams entrance to the building. After a stern conversation, he told you that he wanted to see how you reacted to high stress situations, stating that _“One should always be sure of themselves. Relying on others instead of yourself when your alone will lead to your inevitable downfall.’”__ _

__You wanted to punch him if he wasn’t so right._ _

__Everyone was let out to prepare. You went to the weapons room, walking past lockers with other agent’s names displayed on the screen, stopping at your own. Scanning your finger on the lock, it clicked, sliding open to reveal a mahogany staff reinforced with metal handles and a rope for secure travel. Taking it out, you looked it over, noting the latches in the middle. Flicking them loose, the staff bent in the middle, snapping back with a flick of the wrist. You packed it in its rope, grabbing the gloves and utility belt that sat next to it and shut the door and made your way to the hangar to file in with the other agents on the drop ship to your destination._ _

__-_ _

__Most of the time, if a mission seemed doomed from the start, your gut feelings on it would be kicked into overdrive. This time, it didn’t happen. You and your team landed close to the building. Everyone put on their communicators, checked their supplies, then met with Captain Valeron to go over last minute questions. When everyone was dismissed, you, Hanzo and Durnin took off, sticking as close to cover as possible. Backs pressed against the wall, you checked the surroundings, giving the clear to proceed inside._ _

__The three of you walked the halls, clearing rooms as you passed by. After the fifth cleared room, you grew concerned. Everything seemed too quiet. The twist in your gut told you to contact your captain, but when you reached for your communicator, a single shot rang off to your right. Durnin dropped with a thud. You stared in horror at your teammate, but didn’t get enough time to react when Hanzo shoved you down the hallway. You followed his lead, running down the maze of hallways until you two reached a dead end._ _

__He tried opening the door to his right, but it wouldn’t budge. Flipping your staff open, you gave it three jabs before moving to the side. He kicked it open,allowing the two of you to retreat inside, locking it and pushed a chair under the knob._ _

__“Valeron, this is Y/N, can you hear me?”_ _

__Static._ _

__You tried it once more, then cursed, tossing the device on the desk. Hanzo pressed his ear to the door, listening out for footfall from the other side but heard none. He turned to you, frustration worrying his brows, crinkling his nose and snarling his lip._ _

__“They must have known we were coming. All we have to do now is wait for the others to come in and we-”_ _

__The building shook from the explosions outside. Your eyes widened with fear. Hanzo braced himself against the door, looking at the ceiling. “It came from the direction of the ship.”_ _

__“That can’t be good.”_ _

__“None of this is good.”_ _

__The two of you stood in silence. Hanzo walked around the room, looking for supplies and anything that could aid in escaping alive. You tried the communicator once more when an all too familiar beeping echoed in the hallway. One of your lessons was about different types of bombs and how to listen out for every type. Tossing the device to the side, you grabbed his hand and pulled him under the desk just as the bomb went off._ _

__-_ _

__Hours passed after the building collapsed. The two of you tried but failed to move the concrete slabs to the side. Your staff was broken, cuts riddling your arms and legs. Hanzo checked the bandage on his arm in the dim light from your flashlight, reinforcing the tape once more. It wasn’t much, but the small crack in the rubble provided fresh air and a view of the moon above. To pass the time, the two of you played cards that were in the top drawer of the desk._ _

__After losing five games in a row of spades, you threw the cards down, rubbing the bridge of your nose in frustration. He laughed, tossing the cards in his hand to the messy pile between the two of you. “How the hell are you this good?”_ _

__“I’ve had years of practice. Besides, it’s easy to tell whether you have a good hand or not. You don’t have much of a poker face.”_ _

__Grumbling, you picked up the remaining cards, shuffling them together. “Do you have any other ideas?”_ _

__Pulling a faux wood bottle from his belt, Hanzo uncapped it. You looked on incredulously as he took a healthy swig from it, then held it out in your direction. “We can always drink.”_ _

__Taking it from his hand, you sniffed the contents and grimaced. He chuckled, watching as you struggled to down the rather strong but smooth drink. Shivering, you gagged and passed it back, trying your best to ignore his hearty laugh. “What the hell is that anyway?”_ _

__“Plum wine. Usually, I reserve this for when the mission is over, but seeing as we are stuck here until rescue arrives, now seems like a good time to enjoy this.”_ _

__“Hm, it doesn’t seem like anyone is coming anytime soon. Maybe you’re right.”_ _

__Together the two of you took swigs from the bottle, playing go fish in the meantime. Your body warmed up slowly as the wine quelled your underlying worry, giving way to the relaxing feelings of just being in the moment with another person. Hanzo seemed more relaxed, pulling his other arm free of his yukata, tucking it into his belt. You tried to stealth stare at his tattoo, but his sharp eyes noted their direction._ _

__“You like what you see?”_ _

__Blinking back surprise, you nodded, dropping the cards in your hand. You crawled over to his side, pulling the flash light with you. “Yeah, it’s just so pretty. Did it hurt?”_ _

__He chuckled, turning to look at the way you studied it. “Yes. I had to sit for 7 sessions in order to complete it. The worst part was on my chest, surprisingly.”_ _

__You gasped, dragging your finger along the swirling scales on his skin, tracing it down his arm, stopping short of his elbow. He hissed, closing his eyes when you held his arm in your hands, twisting it around to look at it better. You scooted closer, mind fully entranced in the swirls of the clouds, amazed at how much detail went into the art, but stilled when his hand caressed your hip._ _

__Biting your lip, you let his arm go, but he kept his hand where it was. “h-Hanzo?”_ _

__His eyes cracked open, turning his face to you. His eyes trailed from yours, noting the blush in your cheeks, the way you worried your lip in your teeth, down to his hand resting on the softness of your hip. Realizing his error, he pulled his hand away, folding it with his other in his lap. “I apologize. Your ministrations were soothing. I forgot where I was for a moment.”_ _

__You turned your face away from his, rubbing your knees with your hands. “It’s alright. I didn’t mean to get so close to you like this.”_ _

__He smiled, leaning his body closer to yours until his arm rested against your own. “You’re fine. If I’m honest, I wouldn’t mind you doing it again.”_ _

__Turning to face him, you noted the tint on his cheeks and the heated stare he leveled to you. Swallowing hard, you raised a trembling finger to his shoulder once more. Dragging a finger down the back of the dragon, he sucked in air through his nose. Your heart pounded in your ears, a warmth settling low in your stomach as you followed the outline of his tattoo to his chest, stopping over his heart. Flattening your palm, you hovered over his own pulse, noting the increased beats._ _

__Placing one hand over yours, he pulled it from his chest to his lips, placing chaste kisses on your knuckles. Your breath hitched as his thumb caressed your soft skin. “I’ve always wondered what your hand in mine would feel like.”_ _

__Stammering, you cleared the lump in your throat, watching his lips intently pepper your hand with kisses. His other hand returned to the spot on your hip, sliding under your shirt, stroking your hip once more. He smirked in between kisses when he felt your stomach jump at his touch. “I never thought you felt this way.”_ _

__“Y/n, you left me awestruck from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I didn’t think I had a chance with the way you stared at Jesse, but when I discovered that you would be working with me, I felt sheer pleasure knowing that I would see you in the halls. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way about another. I wrote it off as simple admiration for another who enjoyed some of the same things that I did, but when I saw you smile, I knew it was more than just a simple crush.”_ _

__Truth be told, you didn’t think you had much of a shot with the archer. Jesse was handsome, you couldn’t deny that. The crush you had on him soon diminished to nothing more than friendship the more you got to know him, and that was more than enough for you. When you left the training area to go to your next station, you figured you’d never see him or Hanzo again._ _

__The day you walked into the cafeteria and saw him sitting alone had to be one of the best moments of your day. Not wanting to come off strong, you kept your distance, giving polite nods to him when you passed in the halls, helping him clean up the weights after pt and watching the way he handled the bow, your feelings for him grew. You never got the courage to talk to him any more than you needed to, yet here you are._ _

__Pulling your hand back, he guided your face close to his, brushing your nose against his own. His breath was warm against your lips, sweet with wine. You placed your other hand on his thigh to steady yourself, surprising yourself with how firm it was. He watched you carefully, refusing to move any further than he did._ _

__“Is this something you want to share with me?”_ _

__You smiled, caressing his cheek with your other hand. “Absolutely.”_ _

__With that, his lips met yours, stilling at the sensation. Your mind swam with joy, feeling his warmth against your own after months of wondering what he felt like. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, then he pulled back, smiling at you. You beamed in return, placing both hands now on his cheeks, moving back in for another kiss. He returned it with passion, pulling you into his lap. You slid your tongue along his lips and he parted them, meeting yours with his own._ _

__His hand in your shirt grabbed your hip a bit firmer, sliding it up your back, raking his fingers gently against the soft skin, groaning into your mouth. You sucked at his bottom lip, caressing the plump skin with your tongue. His hold on you tightened. When he felt his self control slip further to carelessness, he pulled away, panting. “You are truly a gift. I fear that I may become too greedy and take more than I am offered from you.”_ _

__You leaned your head against his chest, peppering soft kisses on his neck. He sucked in air between gritted teeth, squeezing your hip once more. “I’ll let you know when to stop.”_ _

__Looking at you once more, Hanzo leaned in for another kiss, but stopped when his communicator blared to life._ _

__“Hello, this is Captain Oslow. Can anyone hear me?”_ _

__Cursing everyone and anyone he could silently, Hanzo untangled himself from your hold, letting you slide from his lap to the ground next to him. “Yes, this Agent Shimada. Agent Y/N and I are currently trapped in rubble not too far from where the drop ship should have been.”_ _

__There was a delay, then a light began blinking from the device. “Thank you for your response. We have your current location on our map and a team should be with you shortly. Is there anyone else with you?”_ _

__“No. Agent Durnin fell before the building collapsed. We haven’t been able to get in contact with the others.”_ _

__“Understood. Please hang tight. Rescue is on the way.”_ _

__The line dropped, but the flashing blue light illuminated the two of them. Your mind churned with emotions. You were thankful for the rescue, but they really chose the worst time to respond. Hanzo pulled his arm through his sleeve, being mindful of the bandage before setting the garment in place. The two of you gathered your supplies and waited for rescue, holding each other’s hands until the first agent showed up._ _

__When the two of you were pulled from the rubble, you were escorted shortly after to an on site medic. Vitals checked, wounds patched up and an emitter in hand, the two of you were on another drop ship back to base. On the ride back, you were filled in on the busted mission. It was a trap set up by the kidnappers in an attempt to thwart rescue. The captured team tried to send out a warning, but they were stopped each time a message went through. Figuring that rescue was coming, they escaped from the main building and hid out in a side building and were found after the first blast went off. Your captain tried to call for your group, but the devices were jammed. Not wanting to assume the worst, they regrouped in Ilios, only returning when Hanzo’s device pinged on their radar._ _

__Once you returned to base, the two of you checked in at the clinic once more to make sure none of the wounds were lethal and were relieved from duty for a few days. Hanzo escorted you back to your room, being mindful to not draw undue attention your way. When your door slid open, you walked through, turning to him. He met your stare and smiled._ _

__“Don’t worry. Our conversation from earlier is not finished. For now, let us rest. When we are fully recovered, we can continue what we started.”_ _

__Grabbing his yukata, you pulled his face close to yours, placing a chaste kiss on his lips._ _

__“We better.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter one. Enjoy!

Sunlight filtered through your sheer curtains, barely shielding the day from you. Your whole body ached and your head pounded. Groaning, you threw your pillow over your head to try and capture a few more moments of sleep. Just as you were about to drift off once more, your phone pinged with notifications.

“Oh come on!”

Try as you might, you tossed and turned in your bed, hoping that the messages would stop and everyone would catch the hint, but it was relentless. Alert after alert chimed. Feeling defeated, you tossed the pillow to the side, pulling your aching body to your end table. Rubbing sleep from your eyes, you scrolled through the group chat to see that your friends were discussing the mission, mentioning your lost teammate and worrying if you were alright. One person mentioned seeing you in the hallways, but since you didn’t respond, they thought the worst.

Finally, you typed out a message thanking them for their concern, but let them know you’ll be off for a few days to recover and that you’ll see them around base as soon as you were better. Then you turned off the group chat notifications, sighing in sweet relief when the confirmation went through. You checked your emails as you got out of bed, shuffling to the kitchen to get a water bottle. Sending off your replies to the emails, you were about to close your phone when another message popped up.

It was from Hanzo.

Memories of last night flooded your mind making you warm deep in your belly. Trying to quell the urge to just run to his room and continue what you started, you responded to his text of concern.

H.S: Good morning. I hope you’re feeling better.

Y.N: Yeah I am, thank you. I hope you are as well.

H.S: Wonderful. Have you gone to the medics yet?

Y.N: No, not yet. I just woke up.

H.S: Would you care if I joined you? If not, I can go on my own.

All of the breath in your body escaped in a shocked choking sound as your phone flew from your hands to your counter. You re-read his message multiple times, trying to be sure you read it correctly. Finally remembering how to breathe, you picked up the phone.

Y.N: That would be nice. I didn’t have anything else planned for today. Guess I’m not used to free time.

H.S: Haha, the same goes for me. For now, I’ll meet you in the break room in 30 minutes. Sound good?

Y.N: Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.

Turning off your screen, you hurried to get showered and dressed. The thought of wearing anything that resembled a uniform made you shudder. You were on sick leave, after all. Instead, you opted to wear an oversized blue sweater and black leggings with a pair of your coziest faux fur slippers. It was enough to show that you put in effort, but wanted to wear practical footwear at the same time. Grabbing your phone and badge, you turned off the lights in your room and headed off to the break room.

If a person could be defined as refreshing, Hanzo would be that man. As you turned into the break room, you spotted him leaning against the counters in the kitchenette. His hair was tied in a low messy bun, hair cascading from the tie down to his soft yellow sweater. One hand was on his phone and the other tucked into the pocket of his dark green sweats. He also wore slippers, and you nearly laughed at the comparison of what the two of you were wearing. It was almost as if you two planned to coordinate before you met.

Glancing from his screen, he spotted you and smiled warmly. “There you are. I was worried you were too sore to leave your room.”

You laughed, rubbing your nose with your finger, the others trying to disguise how big your smile was. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I didn’t know I was taking too long.”

He noted the blush on your cheeks and how bashful you were. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he took slow strides towards you, stopping a foot away from you. Your eyes met his, but soon darted away. Placing a hand on your chin, he tilted your face towards his, caressing your cheek with his thumb. “I could wait on you for hours.”

The way your cheeks burned, you could boil water. You stammered to reply, words trapped in your throat. He pulled his hand away then turned to leave, stopping at the entryway to look over his shoulders. “Are you coming, or do I have to carry you there?”

Snapping to your senses, you stumbled over yourself, straightening up to join his side. “Coming!”

The visit was thankfully short and to the point. The two of you received more medicine for soreness and headaches, reminded to try and avoid heavy exercise and to stay close to base just in case an underlying injury rose to the surface. With a sigh, you sat on the bench outside of the clinic, looking at the medicine in your hands. Hanzo sat next to you, watching the way your brows stitched together. Turning to face him, you smiled, holding your hand in the air up apologetically.

“Sorry, guess I’m still a bit tired from yesterday. I’ll probably feel better with some food and drink in my body.”

He nodded, taking his phone from his pocket. He tapped a few things on his screen, scrolling through the information before typing out a message. “I could go for something to eat as well. I’ll order us breakfast. If it’s alright with you, we can eat in my room and watch movies.”

You smiled, trying to disguise your nerves and bury them deep within you. You’ve already made it this far with him. Breakfast and movies could be just that. Besides, you knew you’d hate yourself if you didn’t take his offer. 

“Sure, that sounds great!”

The two of you made light conversation on the way to his room, finding out very quickly that you had more in common outside of weapons of choice. Before you knew it, you stood in front of his door. He swiped his badge, turning the knob when it unlocked. He flipped the switch, sliding off his shoes and holding the door open for you to walk under his arm. You kicked off your shoes, sitting them next to his before stepping into his room.

Of course it was bigger than yours. Not by much, but that didn’t matter.

You walked around, taking in the couch that displayed cushions that seemed soft to the touch, how neat his shoes were stacked against the wall near a hanging rack. You admired his taste in jackets, the old cd’s he had stacked on his desk, the rather impressive movie collection on the bookshelf with trinkets from around the world. On the ground near what you assumed was his bedroom was a large case and his quiver. That must be his bow. His kitchenette wasn’t anything to write home about, but you never took him for a person who had colorful plates and playful mugs. 

“Wow, your room is…”

“Interesting? Not what you expected? _Weird?_ ”

Turning to him, you shook your head, running your hands along the edge of his table. “Awesome. I thought you would keep it sterile, but it feels homey here.”

He laughed, pulling his hair from the restrictive band it was in, running his fingers through thick strands. “Yeah, I wanted it to feel like somewhere I could escape to after work. It started with the cushions, then the rest is history. Pick out a movie for us to watch, the food is arriving and I want to be sure no one else grabs our goods.”

“Alright. Good luck on your adventure!” You didn’t notice the way his eyes lit in amusement. Glancing through the selections, you chose a few that seemed easy enough to watch without giving too much thought to it. Popping in a disk, you grabbed the remote and navigated to the main menu, plopping down on the couch. 

Minutes later, he returned with two bags of food and a drink tray. You helped him with the bags and together the two of you sorted out the array of items, pulling up a chair at the table and unceremoniously dug into the bounty. The movie wasn’t anything to write home about, but that was perfect. The two of you made your way to the couch, opting at first to sit a polite distance from each other until he leaned back on the arm, pillow propped up behind him and arms open in your direction. Hesitantly, you wiggled your way in between his legs, snaking your arms behind his back. He helped you the rest of the way, moving your head to lay on his chest, his own arms rubbing circles on your back.

The sounds of him breathing deep and his heart beat began to lull you to sleep, eyes growing heavy while he stroked your hair, lightly scratching your scalp. You let out a low whine, shifting yourself so that your stomach rests against his own, tucking your chin on your folded hands on his chest. “You’re so comfortable to lay on, Hanzo. I feel like I can just lay here forever.”

Beaming, he stroked your cheek, running his other hand down your back. “I would think of that as a divine fate. Maybe I can retire early and become your bed full time.”

“Or, maybe you can lay in mine full time.”

Wait.

_What._

His breath hitched, watching your face carefully. The words just slipped out of your mouth! You groaned, hiding your face in your hands, mentally beating yourself to a pulp. Maybe he would think you were being too forward and reject you. What if he said that as a joke? You just knew things between you were over well before they could become anything. Finally, he laughed, moving your hands away from your face. He pulled your chin up, his heated stare studying your features carefully. “Maybe not full time, but we could make arrangements.”

Leaning forward, he crashed his lips to yours, one hand gripping the back of your head lightly while the other ran down your back. Your hands slid under his sweater, caressing his back and sides. Smiling against your lips, he moved his hands to your hips, lifting your body from his. You moved yourself up to straddle his lap, raking your fingers down his chest. He moved his own hands under your sweater, gliding his fingers up towards your ribs, brushing the fabric of your bra. You shuddered, pulling away from the kiss with a ‘pop’.

Eyes wild with desire, you made quick work of your sweater, tossing it to the floor with ease. Hanzo’s eyes scanned your body, his chest heaving as he admired your soft curves. His grip on your sides tightened slightly, thumbs caressing your skin, but he didn’t move further than that. With a wicked smile, you took his hesitant hands in your own, hovering them over the satin black material on your chest. 

“I’ll let you know when it’s too much.”

Feeling a jump against your ass, you wiggled your hips against his growing bulge, noting the way his eyes squeezed shut. Haggard breath escaped his lips, but still he didn’t move.

“I know you weren’t feeling well earlier. I don’t want to cause you harm. If we continue, I’m afraid… I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop. Are you su-”

Finger to his lips, you placed his other hand on the soft mound and squeezed his fingers against it. “Yes. I’m sure.”

That was all he needed.

He made quick work of your bra, unclasping the front of it. It soon joined the sweater on the floor. Hanzo sat up, cradling you in his arms while his mouth worked on the sensitive buds, teeth gently grazing your nipples. Your head fell back, mouth open in silent moans and heated gasps, your hands raking through his hair. He groaned when you pulled at a handful, grinding against your heat. 

You choked out a strangled moan when he sucked on your nipple, earning a deep chuckle. Hanzo slid his hands down your back, grabbing and kneading at your ass as you ground against him, pulling away from your heaving chest to admire you. Head resting on your shoulder, mouth agape, eyes heavy with lust, everything about you was enchanting. Planting a foot on the ground, you angled your hips in just a way that hit your core, bucking against him with need. He matched you grind for grind, rocking his hips up harder when you bounced back. Swinging his legs to the ground, he cradled you in his arms, lifting you into the air. You hooked your feet together on his hips, arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Your lips met his once more, tongues caressing each other while he walked you towards his room, pressing your body against the door. His hips ground against yours with a sense of urgency, feeling the faintest amount of wetness against his cock. He smirked, turning the knob and pushed the door with his foot, taking messy steps to the bed until he leaned forward, crashing your bodies against the soft cushion. Your arms splayed to the side when he pulled away, hands making quick work of your leggings, tossing them over his shoulder. 

Pulling your knees together, you rubbed shaky thighs together while he caressed your calves, meeting your eyes with a wordless question. You nodded, parting your knees enough to reveal your already soaked panties. He groaned when his fingers brushed against the soaked material, fingers running against you until they found your clit. You arched your back, biting your fingers when he continued, eyes shut tightly. Removing them, he tossed it to the side, moving his fingers back over to the swollen nub, rubbing and tweaking it with care before he slid one finger over your entrance, circling over it.

You cried out when he slid the finger inside, finding the one spot that made your knees fall to the bed. He stroked it, giving it a few gentle pushes before his other finger joined in, his free hand in his sweats, stroking himself while you lost yourself to pleasure, the pressure in your stomach building to a fever pitch. You chanted his name like a praise, fingers digging into his sheets when he sped up, his thumb circling your clit. Then, the tension released, your walls fluttering and clamping around his fingers as you rocked yourself on his hand, chest heaving and moans pouring out deep from within you.

He pulled his fingers out when you finally stilled, pulling his sweatpants and underwear off, kicking them from the bed. You reached down between your bodies, stroking him. He moaned, kissing your neck. Moving his tip to your entrance, you moved it against your soaked folds, coating him in your slick. He planted his hands next to your head, eyes locked to yours as he slowly slid in. Your toes curled, eyes rolling back in your head as he moved his hips closer to your own. Soon, his hips pressed to yours, grinding himself as deep as he could, driving you wild.

He began a steady pace, his hands grabbing your breasts and squeezing your hips. Your fingers ran down his chest, caressed his arms and held his forearms when a particularly rough thrust pushed you back. You pushed him back with your fingertips, confusing him slightly until you moved your feet to the side of his head. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around your legs, stilling himself deep within you. Placing your hands to your sides, your eyes soon flew open as he pistoned into you, moans pouring out of your mouth with a fever pitch. 

Gripping his sheets with all the power you could muster, he was relentless with his pace, leaning his body forward, bringing your hips up with him. Hands gripping your shoulders, he doubled his efforts, watching as you lost yourself to another surprising body quaking orgasm. Your toes curled, feet cradling the back of his head as you slammed your hips against his, chasing the high he gave you. His lips quivered, eyes shut tight as he fought his own release the best he could.

Sliding your legs down his arms, resting on his elbows, you hooked your hands on his knees, meeting him thrust for thrust. His chest heaved, low moans escaping his lips that twitched, trying to keep his inevitable end away as best as he could. Your hand moved to his hair, running through the long black locks before you gripped and pulled. His eyes met yours and you smirked, clamping your walls against his cock.

“Fill me, Hanzo.”

He snarled, bucking his hips against yours with three quick snaps then stilled, spilling his seed deep within your walls. He cried out, eyes wide with surprise, body shivering with the intensity of his own orgasm. Soon, he collapsed to his side, bringing you with him. As both of you caught your breaths, he kissed you slow and deep, rubbing your shoulders. He pulled himself out of you, moving your leg to the side to cradle you in his arms, small circles ghosting your sweat slicked skin.

“You’re truly a treasure. Thank you.”

Giggling, you circled your arms around him, kissing his chin. “I should be thanking you. I never thought I would be here in your arms. This was better than I ever fantasized.”

He kissed your nose, moving one hand to your hip and the other to cushion your head. You tucked your head under his chin, breathing in the soft scent of his sheets and his own cologne. He ran his fingers through your hair, raking his fingers against your scalp.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to keep making your fantasies come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is in the works. I'm just trying not to overload on C22 too much.


End file.
